


Le ravissement

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La grande prêtresse d’Artémis détient quelques privautés envers la déesse…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le ravissement

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le Femslash February 2014. Domaine public.

La terreur, voilà le sentiment qui prime en elle. Ce n’était pas censé se passer ainsi, non, jamais ! Elle aurait dû épouser Achille sous le regard approbateur de ses parents, et pas les voir se cacher ainsi le visage devant la trahison qui lui est infligée. Pourquoi sa jeune sœur Electre n’est-elle pas en train de lui jeter des pétales de fleurs, et qu’à la place, on l’éloigne rapidement de la scène ? Oreste ne devrait pas se battre ainsi pour la garder avec lui ; Mère non plus. Et Père, oh ! Père, ne détourne pas le regard de la sorte, de ce geste dur et sans appel qui signifie que tu cautionnes tout ce qui est en train d’arriver ! Iphigénie vit un véritable cauchemar, le dernier de sa vie, pense-t-elle, et également le pire.

On la maintient sur la lourde table de pierre, et elle parvient à peine à se débattre, tant tout ceci lui paraît irréel. Le réveil est peut-être proche : ne s’éveille-t-on pas lorsque l’on meurt en songe ? Le couteau du sacrificateur lui transperce déjà presque la peau, quelques gouttes de sang perlent, puis… Plus rien. Le silence, les nuages. Aussi tremblante qu’un petit animal captif, Iphigénie finit par se rendre compte qu’elle flotte dans les airs, tenue par deux bras fermes et musclés, bien qu’indéniablement féminins. Au-dessous, c’est l’aire des sacrifices, et une biche apeurée a pris sa place. À la fois soulagée et compatissante, elle soupire profondément. Son heure n’est pas encore venue. À moins qu’elle ne rêve encore ?

« Rien de tout cela, murmure une voix rauque contre son oreille. Tu es bien éveillée, ma douce enfant. » Incompréhensiblement, cela la fait frissonner. Le contact a été éphémère, mais bien réel. Un souffle près de sa peau, ces mains sur son péplos, cette manière de planer sans efforts… Elle a été secourue par une habitante de l’Olympe. Oui, mais laquelle ? Les indices ne manquent pas.

Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle s’assemblent. Une déesse assez cruelle (elle tremble encore en pensant le mot, mais nul châtiment ne lui est infligé) pour réclamer de la chair humaine, la présence de la biche – sans parler de ce corps sculpté par l’effort… Une mèche brune lui frôle l’épaule tandis qu’on l’embrasse doucement dans le cou.

« Comme tu réfléchis lentement, ma pauvre petite !   
-…Artémis ? », demande-t-elle, hésitante. Seul un rire éclatant de santé lui répond. Un rire carnassier, un rire prédateur. Un rire de chasseur.

Iphigénie se retrouve brusquement au sol, au milieu d’une terre inconnue. Par réflexe, comme un petit enfant, elle étend les bras vers le ciel – et la déesse vient s’y loger, à la fois violente et câline. Le chiton de l’une, le péplos de l’autre volent bientôt dans les airs, fragiles tissus trop encombrants pour ce qu’Artémis a manifestement en tête.

« Alors comme ça, je suis cruelle, hum ? » murmure-t-elle d’un ton dangereusement bas, tandis que ses mains s’activent sur la mortelle encore innocente. Celle-ci n’est ni en état de contester, ni même de répondre quelque chose de cohérent, seulement quelques gémissements inarticulés. Bientôt, à force de griffures et de caresses, la déité parvient à ses fins : marquer la jeune fille comme étant sa propriété, sa chose. Sa prêtresse. C’est ce qu’elle lui murmure, tendre après l’amour.

Être la grande prêtresse du temple d’Artémis en Tauride, cela donne accès à des fonctions particulières, à des droits uniques : des privilèges. C’est elle qui ordonne les cérémonies les plus sacrées du culte ; elle aussi qui sacrifie sur l’autel de la déesse chasseresse les étrangers ; elle, enfin, qui vient partager la couche de la déité lorsqu’elle se repose sur Terre.

Jamais elle ne lui avouera que le fait de livrer d’autres êtres humains au sort qui lui a été épargné de justesse lui semble terriblement cruel. Jamais non plus elle ne parlera de cette famille qui l’a reniée, qui ne l’a même pas cherchée après sa disparition miraculeuse, que ce soit ses parents, sa sœur ou son frère.

Pourtant, lorsqu’Oreste apparaît sur la presqu’île et que soudain, elle le reconnaît, elle s’enfuit sans remords avec lui, lassée de cette vie.


End file.
